The Truth about Stefan
by JoviClutch
Summary: Elena came to see him , So did Klaus . But one of them ended in his bed , and one of them ended up hurting. Secretive is the New Stefan.


Seeing Stefan so, blood-infested made me choke a bit. I felt lost. Hopeless, as if he drained my blood. I wonder who had drove him to it. Damon? No he was saving the girl. My thought roamed freely quietly in my tight painful head as I sauntered back and forth on the passageway of the boarding house. The window to Stefan's room was open, so I decided to peek through. Nosy me. I was wondering, who had corrupted Stefan's mind with human blood. Who turned him back into that dreadful ripper he had been once before? I felt my throat harden for some strange reason. Cautiously I began to stride along the cool dark pavement. Lurking in the shadows knowingly.

"Damon? Stefan?" I noticed the front door was open so I let my body slid through the crack. My gaze had widened amongst the floor as I watch the finished destruction take its place. The house seemed empty from here, so I thought.

" Stefan, are you here?" I saw a dead body laid against the chair. Finally I brought myself to an instant pause. It was one of those whorish girls I saw at the bar the other night with Matt. I've been spending time with him sense everyone else had nothing to do with me. I screwed up life for myself even more. The girl's shirt was torn and teeth marks were left on her breast. A dark crimson pool flooded beneath her bra as she lay silently against the floor. I took steps closer towards her wondering if she was still alive. I saw no movement. My fingers wrapped around her neck. No pulse. Dead.

" Damon, Where are you? " I said lowly. Still no answer. I began to follow the trail of blood I managed to spot on the floor. Footsteps, crimson painted footsteps.

"Stefan." I murmured before lowering my gaze to peek up at the stairs. My fingers trailed along the railing as I followed the tracks. I needed to find Stefan.

/~/

Klaus' blonde locks began to sweat heavenly beneath my muscular digits. His tongue had twisted mercifully with my manhood, causing me to keep in the holler I was willing to let go. It felt good.

" Holler my name Stefan … you… know…you … want." Klaus paused in between breaths as he kissed his way up to my lips. I didn't cave in yet, and I wasn't ready either. His tongue motion drove me crazy but I didn't let a single scream go.

" I'm not caving Klaus." I said breathless. He wiggled his way back down to my member, licking the tip teasingly. He knew that drives me crazy. I arched my back loosely, wiggling my hips utterly. My eyes turning with pleasure before letting my tongue curl over my top lips, tasting the bit of blood left. Then finally I caved in.

/~/

I heard a manly scream shredded from the top floor. My pupils dilated with fear and concern before I ran up the stairs by twos.

" Stefan, Stefan where are you. " I was scared. Scared he was heart. Scared he was with someone else. Another girl trapped in his room. I tried locating the screams but it became silence once again. Then I heard wood break.

" Stefan!" My lips began to tremble roughly, my hand shaking rapidly. The fear boiled in my skin as my gaze lingered around cautiously. Then I peeped the open door.

/~/

" Did you here that?" I was inside Klaus now, his back bent over roughly. I felt his bones break under my hips.

" Here what, my bones breaking? " I kept thrusting repeating rapidly. Demonic speed. I kept going ignoring what I heard. The feminine voice stilled roamed through my head. I kept yelling my name.

" Elena." I turned my head, pausing slightly. The long brown hair, the dark surprised eyes steamed with confusion and tears. Klaus picked up his head to watching the doppelgänger silently freeze in the doorway.

/~/

My lips began to dry, as my eyelids grew wetter. I watched my boyfriend, ex boyfriend, my lover sleep with another man. Klaus, that other man was Klaus. I felt fingertips against my shoulder. I turned my head to face Damon apologetic and disgusted eyes.

" Brother, use protection." He said jokingly. He didn't seem to laugh though. I stood frozen, faltering in speech. .

" Elena …" Stefan said quietly, I watch the blood rings around his lips stiffen.

" How could you Stefan?" I walked past the room door Damon on my tail. I felt sick, sicker to my stomach. Who knew Stefan was..

Gay?


End file.
